


Game, Set, Match

by wigglebox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging (Sexual Act), Filming, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Tapes, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglebox/pseuds/wigglebox
Summary: “Although they are only breath, words which I command are immortal”— Sappho





	Game, Set, Match

The elderly man was found just after eight in the morning by a deer hunter in Porter, Michigan. He had been strung up by his legs and gnawed on by some creature that didn’t care if it finished its meal or not. The scene was gruesome, police were unhelpful --

And Dean was _insufferable_. 

It started that morning at breakfast when he slid his hand over Cas’s thigh with a disturbingly straight face, tightening his grip awfully close for comfort when sitting with company. Cas kept it together, but made sure to walk behind the pack when they headed for the car. Eileen shot him a knowing smile before getting in the car.

In the car, Cas sat behind Dean, next to Eileen. Every time he looked straight ahead, he saw Dean glancing in the rearview mirror right at him. 

Now, at the site of the body, Dean was standing next to Cas, muttering filthy things under his breath, making it look like he was just discussing the case. They were surrounded by officers and Sam was several yards away, speaking with the sheriff. The body hung from the tree near them. 

“Remember that time in [New Mexico](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560155)?” Dean crossed his arms, squinting at the scene in front of him, “It was so hard for me to keep quiet you were so good, I still get off thinking about it. Think you can do that again tonight?” 

Dean turned to Cas, flashing a cocky grin.

Cas figured out early on what Dean was trying to do, and wasn’t going to give in that easily. Over the course of the last two months, Dean had escalated his attempts to try and get Cas to crack in public, hoping to lure Cas into public sex. It was something they talked about but never acted on. 

Cas knew he had a good resolve and could save face when around other people, but he had to admit Dean was pushing him close to his breaking point. 

At one point, in Cleveland, Cas almost steered Dean down an alleyway and had his way with him with investigators just down the sidewalk. He kept it together though, and a good thing too because the shapeshifter they were hunting had been hiding down that very same alleyway. 

But now, in the middle of the woods, surrounded by people taking whatever was happening seriously, Dean was relentless. He probably figured they could get away with a quick fuck behind a tree. 

They had been trying new, bolder things: New Mexico was first, by accident, then came the tying up to the motel bed, followed by the time they had the bunker all to themselves for a solid week. That was a good time, and Dean reminded Cas of every graphic detail. 

On the table, in the shower, multiple times in bed, once on Sam’s favorite chair in the study -- 

“I’m thinking next time, which’ll be at the end of the month according to Sam, we should try some filmmaking,” Dean leaned close to Cas, still not looking at him, “We can watch them on the TV while you fuck me on the pool table.”

Cas inhaled sharply and shook his head, trying to get that image out of his head. The frustration inside him was starting to balloon. 

“I’m gonna strangle you,” Cas mumbled, an off-hand comment to try and release some energy from his body. 

“Is that a promise?”

Cas whipped his head to the side so fast, he cracked his neck. 

That was a new thing. That was very much a brand new thing that came out of Dean’s mouth that made Cas finally lose some composure. 

“Are you serious?” Cas asked, but he didn’t need to. Dean’s expression confirmed that yes, he was serious and if Cas didn’t do it soon, Dean would only continue to suggest it until he had to give in.

Where did he even _go_ with that. 

They’ve been experimental over the past two years but this actually had the potential to be --

 _Dangerous_. 

Dangerous if Cas didn’t do it right, and if they didn’t do their thorough research. However, if Cas was honest with himself, he was intrigued by the concept. 

“Did you get inspired by some porno or something? Where did this come from,” Cas breathed, trying to stay still as Sam started walking back to them, Eileen examining the body which was now swaying in the breeze.

“I’ll tell you later,” was Dean’s response before he put his serious face back on and turned his attention back to the job. 

Cas, however, couldn’t concentrate for the rest of the day. 

Two weeks later, they called the adventure off. 

Dean, turned out, was inspired by an article that just happened to float by him while poking about on the internet for unusual stories that may turn into a case. Three men were found dead in a hotel room, scarves around their necks. Police concluded they were part of an orgy of some kind, and went too far with autoerotic asphyxiation.

“That’s -- that’s what got you wanting to try this?” Cas asked, confused as Dean showed him the article, “Seems… don’t know -- Dean it seems pretty dark.” 

Dean shrugged and scrolled through the article again. 

“Yeah, it is, but I couldn’t get my mind off it. So, _then_ I found the porn videos.”

But, the porn videos were done by professionals. They weren’t professionals, Cas pointed out, but Dean only shrugged again. 

“I don’t want to be choked out completely, plus there has to be ways to do it safely,” Dean turned back to Cas, eagerness clear in his eyes, “I just want to try it at least once.”

Cas didn’t understand it. He’d been to the point where he couldn’t breathe during fights or chasing down a monster and he hated it. Then again, he never had to breathe in general until two years ago. 

And maybe it was different when you had a dick inside you, in the heat of the moment. 

They’d been open to trying new things, but Cas made Dean research everything he could on it to make sure no one’s life would be in danger. 

Dean did the research alongside Cas and they couldn’t find anything substantial on how to do breath play safely. Almost every sex tip website said you do it at your own risk, and list the things that could happen. One thing that stood out to Cas was that men over 40 developed a higher risk for permanent damage. Dean was a man over 40. 

As the days went on, Cas became more and more uncomfortable with the prospect of possibly ruining Dean in some way all for an experiment, but he didn’t know how to go about telling him without sounding like he was putting a halt un everything fun and experimental.

Finally, the Saturday that Sam and Eileen left for the California coast, Cas mustered up the strength.

Dean had just gotten out of the shower, toweling off his hair in the bedroom. When they had the place to themselves, the doors stayed open and clothes rarely stated on. Now, Dean was completely nude and still had water on him that the towel hadn’t soaked up yet. 

Cas wanted him. 

“I need to talk to you,” he said, watching Dean pat himself down and look up as acknowledgement. Cas sighed, walked over to the side of the bed, and sat down.

“I don’t want to do this thing. This breath play thing,” Cas took a deep breath. He knew he was killing the mood, “I don’t want to hurt you, and in this case, the risk I feel much bigger than any possible reward.”

Dean stood in front of him, slowing his movements as he took in Cas’s words. A moment of silence passed between them, and Cas had to look away. He’d been open to almost everything they’ve tried so far, and things they had lined up, but there had to be a limit. 

Dean cleared his throat, and tossed the towel aside. 

“I’m not gonna lie, I was starting to feel the same way.”

The admission brought immediate relief to Cas and he felt the tension leave his body almost instantly. 

“When were you going to tell me?” Cas asked. 

“I don’t know. Probably tonight if you didn’t get there first. I was just embarrassed I guess. It was my idea in the first place and I was so gung-ho about it --” 

Cas shook his head, “Don’t be embarrassed. It’s good to have some sort of boundaries, I’d imagine. This is just one of the things not in our orbit.”

Standing, Cas took a smell step forward into Dean’s space, “I did, however, find something we can do instead.”

 

Two hours later, Dean had his wrists tied to his thighs, eyes squeezed tight as he tried to move forward onto his stomach. His restraints, and Cas’s hands, stopped him. He sat cross legged against the headboard, pillows providing some moderate comfort. Two of their FBI ties had Dean served as the wrist restraints while another one, _the blue one_ , rested around his eyes. 

Dean had been trying to come for nearly an hour and a half, and Cas wouldn’t let him. 

“Remember that thing you said to me about filming?” Cas said, watching Dean from the opposite edge of the bed. It was a sight to behold. He’d never seen the man shake with so much desperation before. Dean couldn’t speak, only nodding his head. 

Cas had his phone out, pointed at Dean ever since the blindfold went on. He stopped the video every so often to save space, but he made sure to get the good moments: The first time Dean came close as Cas sucked him off, only to stop right at the last moment and squeeze, hard; The second time Dean was near the finish line after some hand work and some heated lube; And finally, the third time, as Cas ran the toy he bought in secret up and down, teasing the nerves that just wanted to let go.

“Wait until you see this,” Cas mumbled, zooming in on Dean. Everything, _everything_ , from his cock to his legs to his arms were almost convulsing. Cas had to give Dean credit, he didn’t expect the man to last this long. 

Cas had to give himself a little orgasm denial as well, wanting to wait for just the right moment. He was starting to feel the pressure, and the tremors as well. But, he read how good it’d feel once they let it go, and the longer they went at it, the better it was. That was the endgame. 

Dean squirmed. He hadn’t been touched in nearly 20 minutes, just sitting against the pillows. His face was red, his cock was red, his body was flushed from head to toe. This was way better than breath play, Cas decided. All the power he wanted with no risk. And, he managed to get most of it on camera for them to watch later. It was a two for one deal. 

Panting, Dean rested his head against the headboard, struggling against the restraints again. 

“Please just -- please, _please_ just fuck me, _please --_ ” The begging had been on and off over the previous two hours, and as the time went on, Dean’s voice became higher, and more desperate. Cas still had nerves at the beginning, but they worked out their system and even had their word to stop (Crazy-Train). Despite the tone to his voice, Cas knew Dean was enjoying every minute of the past two hours. 

Cas looked at his phone battery. It was down to 19%. 

Without a word, Cas slipped off the bed and propped the phone up against the lamp on the end table. Dean’s breath was catching as he tilted his head, trying to follow the sound of Cas’s movements in the room. 

Cas got close to Dean’s ear, a hand resting on his lower back.

“Brace for impact.”

Dean nodded and Cas untied the wrist restraints in a hurry, knowing if he didn’t act fast, Dean was going to literally take matters into his own hands. Cas kept the blindfold on as he pushed Dean, gentle but firm, so his knees and arms hit the mattress. Over the course of the two hours, Cas slipped his fingers into Dean a few times to make sure he’d be ready to go whenever the time was right. 

That time was now, and Dean was more than ready, ass up in the air and ready. 

Cas climbed onto the bed, grabbed Dean’s hips, and pulled them back sharply, slipping in on one solid movement. He expected Dean to come right there but the man miraculously still held on. 

Cas knew he, himself, would not last long, He’d been on the brink as well for far too long. 

The thrusts weren’t drawn out or in any type of rhythm, Cas just trying to get as much heat, as much tightness around him as possible. He was dimly aware of Dean babbling below him, but his brain was shutting off, unable to process any more information. 

Dean squeezed, and everything broke. 

A white light flashed in front of Cas as he felt his leg muscles give way. He somehow managed to stay upright long enough to feel the bolt of lightning rock through him, strong tingling radiating outward from within. All Cas was able to do was hold on for dear life as his hips moved uncontrollably against Dean’s, unable to stop. 

As soon as it started, it was over. 

Cas felt himself fall backwards against the pillows. Dean groaned as Cas left him. Without Cas’s grip to keep him up, he too fell over onto the bedspread. 

Cas felt numb but in the best ways possible. He couldn’t move his legs, or his arms, feeling like jelly. Opening his eyes, Cas looked and saw an amazing sight that made him summon the strength to grab the phone, which was almost dead. He managed to capture on video the spectacular sight of come running out of Dean, as well as covering the bed spread next to him. He was an _absolute mess_ and Cas relished in it. 

A minute later, the phone died. 

Dean looked incredible: Small red marks where he pulled against the ties were starting to develop now that blood flow was back to his legs. His breathing was slow and labored, and his skin was still burning hot. Dean looked utterly divine, and Cas couldn’t help but move over and lay down next to him, feeling the heat radiating between them. 

“Are you okay?” Cas asked, quiet as to not disturb the energy in the room. He was hoping this was a good enough substitute for what Dean originally had in mind. 

Dean didn’t say anything at first, instead shifting his hips back he rested against Cas. He opened his mouth to speak, his voice raspy and strangled:

“You can totally come up with ideas from now on.” 

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: The 'Time in New Mexico' Dean refers to is the fic [Knock Knock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560155)
> 
> WELL HELLO! Thank you for reading!  
> This was written for the prompts #94 & #95 on the smut prompt list (#84 on the desktop list)
> 
> “I’m gonna strangle you.”  
> “Is that a promise?”
> 
> This was going to start off as a breath play fic but I realized that, at least for now, the story won't swing that way. Instead, we opted for light bondage, Cas's blue tie which I feel is a kink in its own right, and non-BDSM edging (not edgeplay).


End file.
